Your Mom Liked Me!
by APIII
Summary: A free flashfiction BlackSun romance prompt for RWBY Amino user Yin Crimson.


**Your Mom Liked Me!**

**A free flashfiction BlackSun romance prompt for RWBY Amino user Yin Crimson. If you enjoy this story or any of my other stories and would like to see more or see one continued, I am taking commissions now as well as Kofi donations, dm me for any discussions! Kofi link, just delete the spaces! Ko - fi apiii3117**

Sun Wukong looked about the rather large "guest-room" that Ghira Belladonna had reluctantly offered him. Emphasis on reluctantly. Really, he'd been strongarmed into it when his wife, Kali Belladonna asked him where he would be staying after their dinner, and Sun admitted he hadn't started to look for a place yet. Boy, that affair was just as awkward. For having never really done much in the ways of romance with Blake besides offering support any good friend would, her father acted like he was some random douche just trying to use her! Granted, Sun could understand how he might not fit the classic good guy look, what with his love of opened shirts, messy hair and sun-kissed skin. Still, Ghira clearly was a man who appreciated the same style of clothing, and you didn't live on an island and not learn to love the sun either! He had actually made that pun at one point, trying to lighten the mood when Blake was talking about her team and Yang in particular. Blake rolled her eyes at him but couldn't hide the small smile, Ms. Belladonna giggled behind her hand but smiled with her eyes and Mr. Belladonna just stared at him, but Sun was sure his face might have looked a little less tense, if he squinted his eyes and tilted his head.

Still, when the man wasn't glaring at Sun, he was smiling dearly at his daughter. While Blake never spoke of home in particular, she often talked about her past and childhood like she'd grown up some orphan who only had the Fang to turn to when she had no one. Of course, looking back now, he saw how it was merely just a passion that she saw everyday, out in the streets and then back home in the eyes of her mother and father. Despite having made mistakes, ones Blake admitted her parents had warned her against, they took her and her apologies in with open arms, obviously grateful just to have their daughter back and safe. It had been a heartwarming moment and one Sun felt just a tad bit quilty intruding upon. Truly, when he had seen Blake run off from Beacon, he told his team to stay safe and chased after her out of concern. Romantic feelings weren't really on his mind on that night, too much carnage, too much shock for any such thing to go through his head. And he knew Blake, maybe not as well as anyone on her team, but she was running away from them, again, something she had confessed to feeling guilty over the first time she did it, back when they met.

"So I'm not saying i'm thankful the sea dragon snake whatever showed up, but man was it easier fighting that thing than it was explaining exactly why I just happened to be on the ship." Sun admitted with a bashful chuckle, face heating up with embarrassment as Blake glared at him, her face softening after a moment to a light pout.

"I didn't ask nor need your help. Besides, I'd rather fight that thing by myself again then sit through that dinner again. My dad acted like it was Ada-" she cut herself off with a wince, frown returning full face as her gaze dropped. Sun didn't comment on how she cupped her right hand instead of the fresh scar on her stomach.

"Yeah, but your mom seemed to like me!" He continued without missing a beat. If the enthusiasm behind his words sounded a little too forced, Blake didn't mention it.

"Oh don't even start." Blake cried out in genuine embarrassment, burying her blushing face into her hands at the mere memory of just how verbal Kali approved of Sun. It didn't help that she was sure her dad heard by the way his veins seemed to pop just a little more. "Still, they're just being… themselves. If they really didn't like you, you'd be gone by now, and blacklisted from any place that would put you up for the night…" The cat faunus admitted with a reluctant smile. Ghira was really over the top sometimes, but it went without saying that Sun was a valued guest in their home.

"Still might, if he catches you in here." Sun said as an afterthought, not really considering the weight behind the words.

"It's not like we're doing anything." Blake denied, but then shook her head in agreement. "Not that it would matter to him. You're right, I better get to my room before anyone pops in to check on you. Odds are my mom will want to make sure you're set for the night and she'd be worse than my dad."

"She get overprotective of her daughter too?" Sun asked, curious if Mrs. Belladonna had a fierce streak in her. She certainly seemed like she had a rebellious side to her, considering they apparently started the White Fang together.

"In a sense. She would sooner drop off… protection and make me promise to respect myself." Blake admitted with a blush, back already to Sun as she made to step outside, lagging by the doorframe to his little patio.

"Oh." Was all Sun could stupidly mumble out, not expecting anything nearly as suggestive as that.

"She… might have already done so when she stopped by my room earlier tonight, actually." And with that, Blake flickered out of existence a moment later as the clone she left behind dissipated, already gone. All the same, Sun had _zero _idea what he was supposed to say to that.


End file.
